Gemidos
by Lady Odinson
Summary: Marshall irrumpe en el castillo de Gumball con la excusa de que quiere hacer un "experimento" con él ¿Que clase de raro experimento sera? Summary Fail .w.


Titulo: Gemidos

Pareja: Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball / Gumshall

N/A: Hey! Como esta mis adoradas criaturas de la creacion? Yo vengo a traerles una historia que ha andado rondando por mi cabezita loca y apenas hoy me decidi a escribir. No es muy largo, de hecho es muy pequeño. Espero no cometer OoC porque, bueno, a mi no me gusta Adventure Time (solo esta pareja) y lo que se de ellos es gracias a la Wiki, los fics que he leido de ellos y haber visto el capitulo "Bad little Boy". Sin mas que decir disfruten. Disculpe los horrores ortograficos, mi Word murio :C.

_**Gemidos**_

_**By: Shinigami Miu**_

Despues de haberlo intentado por un buen rato, al fin aquel experimento habia dado resultados. Gumball miro el reloj de pared y noto que el tiempo en verda se hiba volando, la cena ya habia pasado y se le hacia muy cruel despertar a Mentita solo para que le preparara algo.

Se levanto los lentes protectors y se quito la bata blanca, dejando amabas cosas en su escritorio. En esos momentos no sentia ganas de ordenar su laboratorio, lo unico que queria era darse un baño caliente y comer algo para poder dormir tranquilo.

Se dirigio a su baño y tomo una corta y relajante duchaque le hizo muy bien a su cuerpo cansado.

Al salir se sintio calmado y parte de su cansancio se habia desvanecido, aunque claro su estomago aun le exigia algo de comida.

Mientras se vestia, pudo jurar que oyo una risilla baja cerca de su oido, mas al voltear no habia nadie.

Ligeramente cohibido, bajo hasta la cocina y comenzo a sacar los ingredientes para prepararse un sandiwch de mermelada.

Tomo las dos rebanadas de pan y se giro para ponerlas en el tostador.

Despues de dajar el pan tostando, se dio la vuelta y vio que el frasco de mermelada -antes rojo- ahora era de un color grisaceo.

Fruncio el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Marshall Lee. Sal en este mismo instante.-

De un momento a otro, el vampiro se manifesto frente al principe. Este ultimo dio un salto y retrocedio, no por haberse asustado, mas bien fue por la corta distancia entre su rostro y el de Marshall.

-Lamento haberme comido tu cena Bubba, pero esa eso o morder tu linda y roja ropa interior.- sonrio ladino, flotando despreocupadamente.

Gumball se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-¡¿C-Como...?! ¡T-tu! ¡Tu me estabas espiando en el baño!-

Marshall solto una risotada al ver el rostro sonrojadoo del dulce principe.

-Evidentemente, su majestad. Debo decir que esta muy bien dotado.-

-¡C-cierra la boca, vampiro estupido!- grito alterado.

El pensar que Marshall lo vio desnudo era...era... ¡Incosebible!

-Oh, vamos principito. No tienes nada que yo no haya visto ya.-

Gumball inflo las mejillas y se giro para sacar el pan del tostador, dandole la espalda al molesto vampiro, decidio ignorarlo.

Saco el pan y la puso en un plato, con un cuchillo comenzo a untar la mantequilla.

-Oh pero que malos modales tienes Gumball, ignorar a una visita no es nada lindo.-

El dulce principe se tenso al sentir las manos frias del vampiro sobre sus hombros.

- Tu no tienes el derecho de venir y hablarme de modales.- gruño, untando con fuerza innecesaria la mantequilla.

-Me alegro de que ya no me ignores.-

Gumball conto hasta diez mentalmente y solto un suspiro. Aun le sorprendia la facilidad con la que Marshall lograba sacarlo de quicio tan rapido y con tan poco esfuerzo.

-¿Que viniste a hacer aqui, Marshall?-

El Rey vampiro sonrio mostrando los colmillos y apreto ligeramente el agarre que mantenia sobre Gumball. Le molestaba un poco que el dulce principe le diera la espalda, pero de esa manera todo seria mas sencillo.

-Yo solo vine a pobrar algo contigo, llamemosle un experimento.-

Bubba inflo nuevamente sus mejillas y fruncio el ceño.

-N-no soy tu conejillo de indias.- replico, un tanto nervioso.

Marshall solto una risilla y acomodo sus manos en el hueco que se forma entre el cuello y los hombros. Susurro un rapido "¿Listo?" y apreto con fuerza.

Gumball abrio grandes los ojos y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, un agudo y sensual gemido se escapo de entre sus labios.

Marshall apreto con mas fuerza y esta vez el gemido fue mas prolongado.

El dulce principe llevo las manos a su boca y se solto del agarre del vampiro, avergonzandose de su propia voz.

Mientras que Bubba se encontraba sonrojado y avergozado contra la pared contraria a donde se encontraba el visitante, Marshall mostraba una sonrisa triunfal.

-Asi que asi suenas cuando gimes ¿Eh? Quien diria que hasta tu puedes hacer esos sonidos tan obsenos.- se burlo.

Marshall amplio su sonrisa y no dudo en flotar hasta donde se encontraba el principe, acorralandolo contra la pared.

-Pero que no se te olvide que esta no es la unica manera que tengo para hacerte gemir.- susurro suave y seductoramente en el oido del dulce.

Despues de eso solo se devanecio, dejando a un furioso y avergonzado Gumball con los colores subidos la rostro.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO MARSHALL LEE!-

_**.x FIN x.**_

So~ que les parecio mi delirio? Esto esta basado en mi experiencia. Un dia comun y corriente me encontraba con mis amigos no tan comunes ni corrientes, cuando de repente mi querido amigo fundashi Fercho me hiso lo mismo que Marshall a Gumball y de mi boquita salio un gemido involuntario de dolor. Segun mi bakas amigos sueno como un gatito orgasmeado cuando gimo y le hago "kawaii" (Sera putos ¬3¬') En fin, en algo tenia que desquitarme. Espero les haya gustado ^^ Muy corto pero con amour.


End file.
